


drunken first appearance

by WisdomPearl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: "yeah you broke into my house but my cat likes you so it's cool i guess", Flirting, Jobs, M/M, They're adults, alcohol use, isogai can apparently climb buildings, maehara has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomPearl/pseuds/WisdomPearl
Summary: Maehara finds a handsome, drunk stranger who had broken into his apartment and apparently his cat likes the stranger.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	drunken first appearance

**Author's Note:**

> old fanfic, just reposting my work, and please don't comment abt the unrealistic part of this, it's a fanfic-

{Third Person POV}

Maehara didn't know how to react properly to the sight that beholded him. It wasn't in his criteria to react normally to a sleeping stranger that had his cat snuggled comfortably atop his back. 

Maehara only ventured out to his apartment in search of something to do at the inhumane time which was 9:24, a habit that started to sink in after several lectures from Sugino, who told him that sleeping in until 16:00 was bad for his health. Eventually, Sugino's lectures poked at Maehara's deepest fears, so he reluctantly set alarms to wake up so that the baseball player would be happy. He eventually outgrew those vicious alarms and woke up himself, sometimes hours before the estimated time.

The blonde carefully checked the front door, only to find that the lock was perfectly fine and didn't seem to be tampered with. He was certain that he hadn't bestowed a key to anyone, so there was only one other entry way inside. 

He only had to glance at the balcony door to see what happened as he slept. The lock on the glass door was broken off and hanging off the door edge, the cool breeze wafting through the small opening made by the unclosable door. Maybe that's why Maehara woke up with multiple mosquito bites. 

The small, quiet snores were only able to be heard when Maehara leaned in close to examine the condition of the intruder. 

He looked about the same age as him, with dark chocolate brown hair that stuck out and a cowlick that circled the top of his head in a messy path. His breathing felt labored, but not in a serious way. He reeked of alcohol, vomit, and cat. 

'He must've been drunk when he came here,' thought Maehara, 'but it's a wonder how he got through the balcony drunk,'

He pondered calling the police on the intruder, or even worse, Sugino. 

Dismissing that troubling imaginative thought, Maehara didn't feel like waking the stranger up, and decided to act nonchalant and let this stranger do the panicking for him. The blonde decided that 9:47 AM was a good time to start breakfast, only he'd have to dig around for an extra plate, cup, and utensils this time. 

Eggs, blackberry pancakes, and bacon with tea doesn't sound too bad for a breakfast. 

{Isogai's POV}

I caught a blurry glimpse of the world around me, only to find a warm entity on my back and a warm scent that filled the air around me. I squinted tightly in the harsh light that greeted me warmly. 

It was appalling. Since when did Kimura actually make unburnt food without trying to rush the time? And who was lying on me? Sugaya or Mimura? And why? Cuddling wasn't a huge forte in our apartment--

Hold up. This isn't even Kimura's place. 

That TV is way too fancy and the ornaments are way too high class for it to be Kimura's place. 

Who's place was I at?

I must've sat up too quickly, because as soon as I did, my vision whitened and my hearing reached high inhuman pitches. Though, my headache stemmed from somewhere else, as it still hung around.

My throat felt cracked and dry, my arms and legs sweaty and stiff. My hair was a mess, and even worse, I felt like a mess. 

Some cat started rubbing my leg fondly, and I was genuinely a bit creeped out. I had to get out of here, whether or not I find out who took me here. 

Was I kidnapped? Drugged?

The smell derailed my train of thought and I heard softened footsteps in front of me, "Look who's awake,"

It was a guy who looked about my age, looking harmless as he brandished a dirtied spatula and donned a simple white apron over an orange hoodie that matched his hair and grey sweatpants. He wore white socks, which explained his soft footsteps, "Go have a shower, you must feel kinda weird,"

"Why should I trust you? I wake up in a stranger's house and you expect me to just go with it?"

"If you wanna make this easy for the both of us, yes,"

"Doesn't sound like a person who claims to not have kidnapped me,"

"I didn't say I didn't kidnap you, but no, I did NOT kidnap you,"

"Who says to trust you?"

"Me. Now, can you stand up?"

I was expecting a harsh order from this stranger, not a considerate question, "I can stand just fine," I snapped back, moody from my headache and sore from my body. 

He stepped to the side, hands slightly raised beside his head, as if he was imitating backing down. His face didn't act scared, in fact, it looked like a smirk, one that is so easy to imagine a laugh from the smirking person, "Alright, your majesty,"

Sarcasm, an incredibly sarcastic one at that, "Shut your sarcastic mouth and start talking some sense," I sneered. I started walking forward, towards the food, only to be interrupted as he pointed to the small table, "Here's some water, clear out some of the gunk in your mouth. It might even wetten your throat, since drinking a lot of alcohol without water might've dried out your throat,"

I didn't approach the glass of water, "I went drinking?"

"Supposedly,"

"And how would you know? I don't even know you!"

"You crashed here overnight, right? Plus, you reek so strongly of alcohol and vomit, even my cat could deduce that, I'm surprised Victor was comfortable sleeping on you,"

I flinched. Did I smell that badly? 

The blonde looked me from top to bottom, "You look like a mess. Here, I'll get you a change of clothes and let you shower while I finish making breakfast,"

"I'm fine,"

"Clearly not, your head must be telling you the opposite of what common sense tells you,"

Without listening to my protest, he grabbed my wrist and led me to his bedroom, where he dug for clothes to let me wear. 

It was the master bedroom. The floor was a deep cyan, the walls maroon and the trims black. The bed had a black, wooden frame that adorned a neat, white blanketed mattress. The pillows were neatly fluffed, as if no one had slept there yet. 

The corner opposite of the door had a simple black, wooden desk with a grey lamp and a couple of books, loose pieces of paper tucked between various pages. The rolling chair was comfortably pushing under the desk. A small, white, hard plastic trash can was tucked under the desk to the right of the chair. 

There was a bookshelf that faced the foot of the bed on the wall filled with varied books ranging in thickness, height, and color. The empty spaces of the bookshelf held similar ornaments to the living room I woke up in. 

"This shirt should fit you, right?"

It was a greyed blue T-Shirt with white edges. There were the words "quality material" across the chest area of the shirt. The guy held it carefully in front of my torso, "Should fit. Now for pants,"

He quickly dug out a comfy looking pair of sweatpants similar to the one he was wearing, "This should also fit, but tell me if it's too long, and I'll try to find shorter ones," He pointed to the door across the bedroom door, "There's the bathroom, you can leave your clothes on the stool next to the door and I'll wash them for you,"

I silently nodded as he left to tend to the breakfast he was making, though I heard more stirring and mumbling than confident egg scrambling. 

I entered the bathroom, careful to lock it behind me. I undressed quickly, throwing my dirty clothes messily on the stool. 

The shower was quite large for a shower, a closet sized walk-in with creaking glass doors that you had to shake a bit to move. Gladly, the inside of the door had handles, so I could easily get out without much struggle. 

(Timeskip)

After I dressed in the familiar clothes provided to me, I felt refreshed and new, my shirt no longer using the vomit remains to stick to my body. 

Walking out with a wet and hurting head, I was finally ready to eat something. 

I sat down at the table as he put up the apron he wore onto a small, plastic hook that was taped onto the wall, "Eat up,"

I stared warily at the mismatched courses. He presented himself eggs, bacon, pancakes, and tea. I had a bowl of soup and water. 

He noticed my suspicious look, "I didn't drug it. It's just hangover soup. I thought that maybe your head must have hurt really badly this morning. Careful though, it's spicy,"

"I can handle spiciness,"

"Your call,"

He dug into his breakfast, and I cautiously sipped a shallow spoonful of the soup. 

It was deliciously spicy, just the right amount. I could almost feel the hangover slowly fading away. 

"If the soup doesn't help as much as you wanted it to, I've got some painkillers in my bedroom. Just tell me and I'll get them for you,"

I nodded before asking the male a question I've been itching to ask since the very beginning, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Would you rather I call the police, because it was quite tempting," He chuckled a bit, "I was just interested in you. You break into someone's house not to steal, but sleep? And Victor seems to like you, so we're good,"

"What's your name?"

"A sudden interrogation over food? Maehara, Hiroto Maehara. You?"

"I-Isogai. Yuuma Isogai,"

"Yuuma, that's a nice name,"

He toyed with his food, moving bits of egg around the plate, "So, why do you think you crashed here?"

"Oh, I live with Kimura in this same apartment building,"

"Justice Kimura? Oh, he's a floor below me," He eyed me, "However did you climb an extra floor, kitty?"

"I'm not your kitty,"

"Relax, it's just a nickname, kitty,"

I nearly lost my appetite, "An uncomfortable one at that,"

He chuckled, "You're cute, you know,"

"Sh-Shut up!"

He laughed this time, "You're being really adorable right now though~,"

I widened my eyes. This guy has no shame! I kept drinking the cooling soup, "You know, I thought Kimura hates being called Justice,"

"Yeah, he prefers me to call him Masayoshi, but I call him Justice just to mess with him,"

So Kimura and Maehara knew each other? Why didn't he tell me about him earlier? Now I drunkenly crashed into his apartment, took his clothes (face it, I probably won't give it back), and I'm now eating his food, which I'm not gonna lie, it's really good, but it could be drugged for all I know. 

Well, if I was drugged, I knew his name and where he lived, so I could just call the police. Drugging me would actually be one of the worst things to do. Nevertheless, it didn't hurt to be cautious, after all, it was a stranger's home, and maybe Kimura didn't tell me for a reason. 

I checked the time, "10:29?! I'm going to be late for work!"

"But it's still kinda early--,"

"I WORK around now, apparently unlike you! Shoot, I wonder if I can get the bus on time, no...it must've left by now, shoot...,"

"I can drive you,"

I looked up from my mumbling, "Pardon?"

"I said, I can drive you. Where do you work?" Maehara stood up after finishing the last of his pancakes and went to the front door, putting on a black leather jacket. 

"It's fine, I can catch the subway if I run hard enough,"

"If,"

"I can do it!"

"Sure, just go really fast. You'd go faster with my help,"

"Try me! I go fast,"

Maehara slammed a palm on his forehead after slipping his gloves on, "Just get on the motorcycle, we've already wasted like five minutes arguing,"

~♡~

After we had already taken off, my tight clutch that remained from the launch bit loosened a little, saving the jacket from unwanted fingernail grooves. 

"Which cafe?"

"The one a bit across Kunigigaoka,"

Maehara weaved through strings of cars, "Kunigigaoka? I used to go there for junior high,"

"Really? So did I!"

"I guess we never really crossed paths until now. And after you got wasted too!"

I felt embarrassment creep up like an incoming jumpscare, "D-Don't mention that again,"

"Whatever you want kitty,"

I dug my face into an invisible hole on the blonde's back, "Just drive. Don't get us killed with your excessive flirting,"

"When did I even flirt? It's just a nickname, and besides, we're here,"

At the moment Maehara declared out destination reached, I jumped off quickly, bowed quickly to him in thanks, and ran through the shop, startling the cashier who worked with me. 

"MANAGER!" I yelled in the break room out of panic and adrenaline, "I'm so sorry if I'm late--,"

"Woah woah, chill Isogai," Terasaka half-grunted, "You're actually a couple minutes early,"

I glanced at the clock. 10:43, two minutes before we open. The fatigue that accumulated during my dash and was masked by adrenaline during my panic started to overwhelm me, but I made sure to stay strong and didn't show my fatigue, "I...I'm sorry,"

"Don't sweat it Isogai," The brown haired manager replied, "Everyone does it a couple times every year. It's natural,"

'Natural my foot, you don't even know what happened,' I thought.

"Though, I do have to thank Maehara, huh," I accidentally said aloud while changing uniforms.

"Hm? Who?" Terasaka was one of the snoopier managers, and though that hasn't really been much of a problem in the past since I lived a pretty normal life, now wasn't the best time to let this aspect of him shine, "Who's Maehara?"

~♡~

{Maehara's POV}

As I glided through the wind on my motorcycle, I reminded myself of what happened. 

Seeing the brown haired boy run through the shop even though it wasn't even open was a comedic sight, even as I tried not to laugh as much, the amusing thought that he thought he was late even though he was early was quite tempting. 

I stood in front for a bit, catching a glimpse of the last of him as he retreated to the break room. I caught the attention of the cashier, who I didn't recognize, as he leaned over the counter to get a better look at me with a perplexed face. I dipped my head before revving up the motorcycle and doing a swift, sharp turn to go back home, only to realize that I needed groceries, and turned again to get to the nearest grocery store. 

The one close to my house was actually farther from where I was right now, so I remembered the other one that was relatively close to me.

The one closer to my house had a wider selection but more expensive prices, and the one I was headed to had cheaper prices but a narrower selection. The one closer to my house had a decent quality, but the one closer to the cafe had better quality. 

Not really caring much about selection size, I decided that maybe I would go with this one. Who knows, I could pick up Isogai and drop him off everyday and go to this store whenever I need to buy stuff. And besides, my money isn't really coming to me like I needed it to. A lower food budget would serve me well. 

Slowing down at the parking lot, I got off, locking the helmet in place and parking the bike. 

It was summer, an uncomfortable weather for a leather jacket, but I kept it on for convenience. It's not like I was going to run a marathon. Besides, I parked rather close to the door. I could survive. 

Walking through the door, I was greeted rather excitedly by a store employee, "Welcome! You are our one hundredth customer today, which means you win a free coupon book for our products!"

Handed a rather thin, new book, I smiled and nodded, before walking into a random aisle to check out the contents. 

I didn't even buy a lot of snacks, but 60% of the book were coupons for free chips and cookies. I decided to save those for when I really needed them. 

The 40% was meat and vegetables, the only thing I really came for. I walked towards the meat section. 

I was told by another store employee that I could use as many coupons as I wanted. I was going to save them, but seing so many discounts, I said to myself, "Why not?"

I stared at the selection of meats and deducted coupons that I would need, since I don't really eat a lot of seafood nowadays. I had a coupon for 30% off of a certain brand of pork, 15% off of any beef of my choice, and 50 yen off each chicken breast I buy. 

The pork seemed like a good choice since it had a higher discount, but the beef was on sale for 20% off before coupon usage. Plus, the doctor told me to watch my blood sugar, and to stop eating so much red meat, including shrimp, beef, and pork alongside other meats I had forgotten.

Chicken was a safer but more expensive path to take. Beef was the cheapest so far, but dangerous since it was so high on blood sugar. Pork was right in the middle. 

I sifted through my other coupons, only to find no other meat coupon I wanted to use. I decided to buy twenty chicken breasts and a pack of pork to last me at least a month or so, since the pork serving was rather large. 

Shamelessly putting the meat in my basket, I sauntered to the vegetable section and bought tomatoes with my 25% off coupon in mind. On the way, I ripped out the coupons so I had them in hand ready when I walked up to the cashier. 

I decided to treat myself with a free box of crackers, courtesy of the coupon.

A stack of coupons and two filled baskets, I paid for my stuff at the cashier and left, baskets replaced with plastic bags. 

I placed the bags snugly in the compartment I had on my motorcycle and took off, obviously remembering to place the helmet back on my head before riding. 

I decided the safe decision and a ride through the route I took back home. 

I was approaching Isogai's cafe and slowed down a bit, "I wonder what would happen if I went inside. After all, I am craving a drink and snack,"

~♡~

{Isogai's POV}

It was a boring job. While I had to write down whatever the customers ordered, which were pretty close to what the precious customer ordered, I also had to act upbeat and cheery. 

Maehara's hangover soup helped with some of the pain, though I still have a lingering headache and a somewhat tight chest. Or maybe it was the apron that Fuwa skillfully tied on me in an effort to replace my sad excuse of a knot. Only she overestimated my slim waist, and now it felt like I was going to bust the chocolate brown apron to shreds. 

When Takebayashi took the orders from the customers while I took a small drink break, I remembered the chat with Terasaka. 

"Who's Maehara?"

"No one, just someone I met in the subway out of boredom,"

"And why would you have to thank him?"

Silence. I didn't feel like answering him and wanted to quickly get in uniform to go to work. 

"And weren't you drinking last night? A little birdy told me that you were clubbing HARD at the Utopia Night Club,"

"Your little birdy must be singing some other song because I went straight home,"

"Like hell you did. You went in the opposite direction with your friends,"

I was backed into a corner with nothing to counter with, "So you were clubbing and drinking last night!"

"Maybe but what does this have to do with Maehara?"

"Face it, I figured it out. You crashed at his place last night after drinking a bunch and he took you here!"

"What a ridiculous notion--,"

"You didn't think I saw him drop you off? You two were arguing so much down the road, it was obvious you were talking to someone. I was surprised no one but me heard you two bicker,"

"I'm going to work now,"

I finished the last of my tea before returning to my station to greet the upcoming customer, waking up the cashier register so it'd be ready. Eyes still looking down as I signed in, I greeted the customer, "Hi, welcome to the KunuCafe, what may I get you--,"

I looked up, immediately stopping the flow of words, "Maehara?"

He still wore the leather jacket, "If possible, I'd like to order a medium cup of coffee with two cream and five sugar and a cake to go,"

"T-To go, right...," I struggled not to stammer as I punched in his order, "Medium, two cream, five sugar...what kind of cake would you like?"

"Is the limited edition Isocake still available?"

"What the--," I realized what he implied, as I looked at his smirk, "Sorry, the Isocake isn't on sale right now. May we recommend the carrot cake instead?"

"What a shame, I was craving an Isocake," He relished my flustered expression, "I'll take two tiramisu cakes then,"

I punched in the last of his order, adding the sets of plastic utensils and napkins in by his word, and sent the order to the kitchen to bring it out.

No one else was at the ordering stations and Maehara noticed this, and hung around the empty to-go waiting line, which was unfortunately next to me, "So kitty, how's work holding up?"

"Don't you have a job?" I grumbled. 

"Yeah, but my shift is from 14 to 22, afternoon to evening," He sighed, leaning on the countertop with his chin propped on his hand. 

"What even is your job?" I inquired. 

"I'm a delivery guy for Waity. Not the best, but it gives me a reason to look at a phone all day,"

"Do you use your motorcycle to deliver?"

"Heavens no, the company provides me a bike and jacket. I have my own set, but I use the gloves for both,"

"I see," I paused for a bit, "Don't you have deliveries almost everyday at all times?"

"I don't get called until it's my shift. Then it comes in like a tsunami,"

"That's, nice I guess," I served the next customer and continued talking out of boredom once I was done, "Don't you have anything else to do than talk to me? Like, oh I don't know, get on your phone? The Wi-Fi password is on every table and is on the signs on the counter,"

"But that's boring, kitty,"

"Well this conversation is getting nowhere,"

Maehara's bag of food came as Itona placed in on the counter in front of Maehara and retreated to the kitchen, "Alright, I'll see you later, kitty,"

"No you won't,"

The blonde winked, "We'll see about that,"

~♡~

After putting back on the borrowed clothing, the shop closed for the night, 21:30.

'Thirty minutes before Maehara's shift ends,' I thought. 

I shook my head. Why am I thinking about him? I should focus on getting home and having dinner. 

I thought maybe I could switch it around: have dinner and then get home.

I walked around the area, edging closer and closer to the apartment complex. The -imuras should be back by now. Sugaya told us that he was going drinking at the Sira Bar with some close classmates from university, so we have no idea when he'll crash back. The man can get drunk on root beer. At least he told us he was going drinking and where, so we can pick him up. One of the classmates has Mimura's phone number and we trust him. 

I found a small open-late noodle shop and walked in, "Hi, are you still open?"m

A middle aged man answered me, "Yeah, for another two hours. What do you wanna order?"

"I'd like a medium sized beef bowl with extra onion and oyster sauce,"

"Coming right up," He began working right away. 

~♡~

(Time skip)

{Maehara's POV}

I crashed home not too long ago after a tiring day. 

I picked up take out from Fortune for the first time before coming back, but I underestimated the chicken fried rice amount and got too much. 

I ate as much as I could before feeling like I could burst and stopped, closing the slightly inflated styrofoam container and resting on my chair. 

I still had to fix the balcony door lock. I still had to vacuum Victor's cat hair. I still had to clean the little splotch of dried spit and vomit on my couch. I still had to wash Isogai's clothes. The ones I gave him were too small to fit me anyways, the bust tight and the length short. I was surprised that it was rather large on the brunette. 

I was getting ready to crash for the night after deciding to push things to tomorrow until a ring from my front door echoed through the apartment. 

I closed my eyes furiously to wake myself up before slapping my face slightly for the final blow to my fatigue. 

Who was up at this hour? Security? What were they doing at my house? Is it because of the broken balcony lock? Is Isogai actually a criminal?

I peeked through the eyehole before opening the door, "Isogai? What are you doing here--,"

He slumped over, leaning against me like a corpse. He was surprisingly heavy, but it didn't seem like he was drunk or anything like that.

His breathing and pulse were normal, according to the signs I observed after laying him down on the couch after closing the opened door. Victor climbed on top of him again and I sighed, "You like a guy you only met for a day over a guy you've met for over four years? That's harsh Victor,"

I smiled softly, "I guess I'm guilty too, huh? I've only met him for a day, and I've fallen for him more times than I can count,"

~♡~

{Isogai's POV}

I woke up in a familiar place, a familiar warmth and mango scent greeting my consciousness, "Hello there, kitty,"

"Maehara? But I don't remember drinking,"

"I don't think you were drinking, you seemed like you were just tired," He grinned cheekily, "However did you climb stairs to an extra floor?"

"Shut up and let me leave," He smiled, confirming the answer I already knew. 

That smile. Maybe that's why I fell for him all over again.


End file.
